katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuesday, June 26, 2018
'Who on the Lower River West Cam (LR feed) and the Lower River East Cam (RW feed) at approximately 05:41:' A bear was observed on the Lower River, but an ID was not known. Martina captured this video : '274 Overflow at the Falls:' Ratna captured this video : GABear created this gif of 274 on the table rock. 'The Dumpling Mountain Microphone and the Ground Squirrel at approximately 09:35:' The bear from the other day is not the only one with an interest in the Dumpling Mountain cam microphone. A ground squirrel (or more) have also taken an interest: Kasia captured this video : BuckeyeBob suggests the squirrel be named "Fitz" BuckeyeBob also locates this information that "might explain the behavior of the squirrels and the bear towards the mic" Mike Fitz' June 26, 2018 10:08 comment : "I saw that. Thanks for keeping an eye (and ear) on it. I hope the material isn't an attractant for animals, but it might be since bears and ground squirrels have investigated it. The cover might smell interesting or it's just new and novel so the animals are simply curious." CamOp Greg comments at 12:10 : "Please continue to document the arrival and departure times of the Arctic Ground Squirrel to the Dumpling camera microphone. We've setup the cloudy day tour to sweep across the mic position so we can continue to get pictures of the culprits. Thanks for your help." The arctic ground squirrels (both of them) were back again at 13:28 . '274 Overflow Chases Off 503 Cubadult:' 274 Overflow chases off 503 Cubadult: GABear created this gif . '274 Overflow and 503 Cubadult Above & Below the Falls:' Ratna captured this video : '708 Amelia:' Add here '409 Beadnose:' PKilborn created this gif of 409 Beadnose. '747 and 856 Interaction Over Preferred Fishing Spot (the Jacuzzi):' Xander-Sage created these: gif part 1 and gif part 2 . Martina created this gif . tsaneda (aka shovelbum81) captured this video : Ratna captured this video : 'LaniH's June 26, 2018 Daily Update Summary:' On June 27, 2018 at 03:10 LaniH posted her June 26, 2018 daily update summary : " Good Morning Bear Peeps what an exciting day of Bear viewing yesterday, we got a long awaited question asked who is more dominant 747 or 856? 747 is at the falls in the morning in the far pool and the J, catching a few salmon and taking them to the island to eat. The unknown bear that was in the kerfuffle with 747 is seen on the RW cam out by the point and on the island below the bridge. He is then caught on the LR cam up by the oxbow area. (Video by Martina). 274 Overflow is seen up at the falls around the island and then back down to the riffles and seen on the riffles cam. (video by Ratna) On Dumpling Mountain the microphone cover was being chewed on by a couple ground squirrels (video by Martina). 274 Overflow is back up at the falls sitting in the far pool sitting on table rock. 503 tries to enter from the top of the falls and 274 climbs the falls to investigate. 503 comes down the fish ladder and 274 goes back down in the far pool. 274 heads over to where 503 is and chases him up the fish ladder path.274 comes back down and then 503 is seen in the riffles where he is again followed by 274. 503 climbs the far path and 274 walks by and goes back to the far pool. 503 comes back down the path and fishes near the rock wall with 274 by table rock (video by Martina) 503 leaves the far pool and goes to the island to graze on some grass and then heads down to the riffles. 274 Overflow stays at the falls for a while but heads out also. 51 Diver Jr shows up at the falls and stands over by table rock to fish. 708 Amelia is seen over by the platform grazing and leaves up the fish ladder path, 51 Diver Jr is seen following her up the path. 409 Beadnose is at the falls along the river bank grazing, you can see 747 enter the falls and go to the far pool while falls cam on is 409. 409 Beadnose graze on the river bank then out to the island and back to the river bank and then leaves under the platform (video by Ratna). 747 is at the falls for a while catching salmon then leaves up the far path. 151 Walker is seen in the riffles while 747 is at the falls, the heads up to the falls once 747 has been gone for a while and is sitting near table rock in the far pool (video by Ratna). He heads back down to the riffles a bit later. 409 Beadnose is seen entering from the far path, 151 Walker strolls by headed to the far pool. 151 Walker then chases 409 up the far path (video by BrendaD). He comes back down and snorkels around the falls to the platform side then leaves under the platform. 409 Beadnose comes back down the path a bit later and goes to the far pool but doesn't stay long. 747 is back at the falls catching fish in the J for quite some time. He is in the J when we see him leave quickly to the side by the platform. We then see 856 enter the frame and they have a stand off. 856 and 747 are both seen vocalizing but 747 has yielded to 856. 856 walks off toward the island and 747 sits by the J. We then see 856 walks back into frame from the island and go to the J. He catches a salmon rather quickly and then takes it to the island to eat. 747 is still sitting next to the J. 747 gets up and starts to walk toward the platform while 856 is eating, he keeps turning to look at 856 who suddenly gets up and chases 747 off the river bank up the fish ladder path. A bit later 856 comes back down the path and goes back to the J. (video by SteveCA). 409 Beadnose enters the falls while 856 is there she again grazes by the platform and goes up the fish ladder path, a short while later 856 follows her up the path (video by Ratna). 747 is then seen back at the falls in the J and the far pool." 'Album of the day with pics and gifs by Juergen' KNP Brooks Camp June 26.2018